Serendipity
by Amethyst Dragon
Summary: Miroku and Sango take a little trip through the woods to get away from it all... (BAD summary, I know.) MiroSan fluffiness galore. Sequel to Serenity but can be read by itself.


After much procrastination, I finally got this done. I actually wanted it to be longer and written a little differently, but I'm suffering from a huge case of writers block so this will have to do for now. I promise there will be more MiroSan fics to come once I can get some good ideas. Stupid brain... 

Story is in Miroku's POV.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Miroku or Sango. *pouts*

*************************************************************************

Sango's small hand is clutched tightly over mine and she is leading me very quickly through what is obviously a patch of forest. Branches keep scratching lightly across my face and neck and I have no idea whatsoever where we are going. _Damn!_ I silently curse after I partially trip over the hundredth tree root that evening. 

"Sango, dearest, is the blindfold absolutely necessary?" 

"Yes." She's starting to go faster. Gods, this "surprise" better be good... 

We keep running and I swear I'm going to start killing trees with my staff if we're not there soon. Where on Earth could she be taking me in the middle of the night? Maybe she wants a spot to...aahh, stupid perverted mind... she doesn't want that. Or does she? I mean, she's obviously trying to take us as far away from Inuyasha and the others as she can.... could it be? 

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" I want to laugh at the childlike excitement in her voice. She grabs my hand even tighter and starts to slow a bit so we can catch our breath. 

"Miroku..." That name spoken from her voice still sounds slightly odd, but not at all in a bad way. I like it. 

I cannot see anything but I have the feeling she is wearing a huge grin on her face. One of those big, happy, innocent, childish grins that only Sango can wear and I absolutely love and adore. It disappoints me because I don't see them very often. A big grin with sparkling dark eyes full of life and wonder, and long raven hair falling around her perfect face... only my Sango. _My Sango..._ the thought makes me smile.

She hugs me from behind and I laugh. "Can I see now? Or are you going to keep me prisoner for a while longer?" 

I hear her childlike laughter fill the chilly night air. "Just a little farther." She grabs my hand again and we walk for a little longer until we get to a point where I no longer feel tree branches and the ground becomes more level. Sango releases her grip from my hand.

"Sango.. Sango, where are you? If you are trying to get rid of me it's not going to work." 

I hear her laughter so she has to be nearby... she's planning to torture me, I know it. That impish woman.

More silence... I listen intently for some sign of her presence; the cracking of a twig, the sound of her breathing... _something. _I still can't hear anything and it's starting to frighten me slightly.

"Honestly, Sango, this isn't funny anymore.." I let out a forced laugh. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

Before I can react I hear her running up behind me and she quickly grabs me around my neck. Her practice as a taija-ya has done her well...

"We're here," she mischievously whispers into my ear and giggles. She releases her grip on me and takes off the blindfold. 

I blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. It's dark... and.... it's a field. A circular patch of grass surrounded by trees, slightly slanted from the small hill at our feet. The moonlight cascades down the trees and across the grass, and for a brief moment it does seem kind of pretty. I am still slightly surprised by the choice in destination, however. 

"Wow, Sango, I'm impressed," I said sarcastically. "It's a field."

"It's not just any ordinary field, you know. I found it earlier today when I took a walk and I thought it would be a wonderful spot to look at the sky, away from all the lights and noises in the village. Listen, Miroku, isn't it peaceful?" She twirls around in a circle, her arms spread towards the sky. The sight makes me laugh. 

"Looking at the sky, huh? A little late for watching the sunset, don't you think?"

"Who said anything about sunsets? We're here to look at the stars! Think about it; no listening to Inuyasha and Kagome bickering, or Shippou whining, or anything! It's just us! The first real time we've had completely alone since, well, you know." She blushes slightly and it takes a moment for me to realize what she's referring to. 

_That night._ It was almost a month ago but the memories are still very fresh. The night we gave ourselves to each other. It was the night that changed us forever.

I look over at Sango and I see she is staring at the sky. Her face contains an expression of awe and wonder, like she is seeing the stars for the first time. 

"I've always loved looking at the stars. They're just so... beautiful, you know? So bright... when everything else is dark and cold and lonely they still shine, bringing whatever light they can to the world..." she smiles, and a hint of sadness flashes across her eyes. "Once, I told Kohaku that the stars where really flashes of light from the fights of great demon spirits.. I think I was just trying to scare him a little. It was when he was really small. He was so frightened he ran crying to chichi-ue because he was so convinced that the demon spirits would come down and eat him." 

She chuckles softly, pausing to stop in her memory. I don't want to look at her face now. She always looks so pained when she thinks of Kohaku. 

"What do you think the stars are, Miroku?" 

"Well... I've never really thought about it all that hard. I used to wonder when I was a child... but... I like to think that they're spirits. Not demon spirits, human ones. I like to believe that the good souls go in the sky in the form of stars, because they seem so... free up there, you know?" I think about my response for a moment and laugh softly. "That probably sounded really odd, didn't it?

"No, I don't think it sounds odd at all." Sango smiles at me again. "In fact, I think it sounds wonderful." 

"You lie."

Sango pretends to look offended and she leaps on me suddenly, pushing me to the ground. We wrestle for a moment and before I know it she has me pinned. I didn't put up much of an effort, of course; but the strength of this woman still continues to astound me. 

"Sango the great taija-ya does not lie." She whispers into my ear devilishly and then hovers over my face, grinning madly. "What shall the all powerful Sango do to punish her captor for that horrible insult?" She traces her finger across my chest, then up my neck and onto my face where she traces outlines across my lips. Impish, impish woman.... 

"Since Sango is so merciful, she would most definitely let her captor go. Unless she has other plans..." I grin naughtily. 

"It's Sango-sama to you, weakling. Don't forget it." She grins again, then leans down and leaves a trail of kisses across my neck and finally makes her way up to my lips. The kiss is brief, however, and Sango releases her grip on me and lays down, snuggling into my chest. I put my arm underneath her and pull her close. 

"The stars really are beautiful, aren't they?" She sighs contentedly. 

"They're not as beautiful as you, my love," I shoot her a silly grin. 

She giggles. "Flattery will get you anywhere." 

We are silent for a while longer as we continue staring at the sky. There are no clouds tonight so we can see everything wonderfully. Wow, they are beautiful. I've watched the stars before; on lonely nights wandering by myself. Those days seem so long ago, but I still remember. I remember the sleepless nights and the solitary days, the days before I found my other half, my world. I don't deserve love like this, and sometimes I think about what it will do to Sango if I don't make it through our journey. I know I shouldn't love her, I shouldn't hurt her; yet being with my angel seems so right. Loving her seems right. Sango tells me that loving her makes her happier than anything and it would hurt her more if we stayed apart. I believe her and I love her with everything in my being; I just can't stand to think of her losing someone else she loves. She doesn't deserve anything that's happened to her and I don't want to be the cause of more pain. I just hope I can bring her happiness, even if it's only brief. 

I've wondered before what it would be like if I hadn't met Sango. To be honest, I would most likely have gotten myself killed going after Naraku alone. It is through fate, destiny, luck, whatever you want to call it, that I am here and alive, basking in the radiance and essence of my angel. Even though it was through fate I got this curse in my hand, it was fate that turned Onigumo into Naraku, it was fate that killed my father; fate also gave me my Sango. Fate can be horribly and maliciously wicked, but it can also be the most wonderful thing in your life. 

More silence. It's not an uncomfortable silence, not at all. Our love speaks volumes enough so that no words need be spoken; it's an indescribable feeling, almost surreal. It is an absolutely amazing feeling to be so completely in love and connected with someone. It's a bond that nothing can break. 

I notice that Sango's breathing has become more regular and I glance over to find she has fallen asleep. I know we have to leave soon because Kagome will worry needlessly if she wakes up and finds us gone. I try to bring myself to stir her from her slumber but I just can't. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. Besides, I don't want her to be grouchy the rest of the evening... Kami-sama knows that Hiraikotsu hurts like hell... 

I enjoy the moment as much as I can while I try not to fall asleep myself. The peacefulness of the forest does make you sleepy, though. And the stars... they're almost comforting, like they're watching over you... this is beautiful.

I can feel myself slowly losing the battle and let myself start to succumb to the open arms of sleep. Before I close my eyes, I take in one last look of my angel in all her radiance. 

I love you Sango, now and forever. Fate can never change that.


End file.
